The present invention relates generally to protein and mutein factors of the mammalian immune system and to nucleic acids coding therefor. More particularly, the invention relates to protein and mutein factors (along with their encoding nucleic acids) which exhibit both T cell growth factor activity and B cell growth factor activity.
Recombinant DNA technology refers generally to the technique of integrating genetic information from a donor source into vectors for subsequent processing, such as through introduction into a host, whereby the transferred genetic information is copied and/or expressed in the new environment. Commonly, the genetic information exists in the form of complementary DNA (cDNA) derived from messenger RNA (mRNA) coding for a desired protein product. The carrier is frequently a plasmid having the capacity to incorporate cDNA for later replication in a host and, in some cases, actually to control expression of the cDNA and thereby direct synthesis of the encoded product in the host.
For some time, it has been known that the mammalian immune response is based on a series of complex cellular interactions, called the "immune network." Recent research has provided new insights into the inner workings of this network. While it remains clear that much of the response does, in fact, revolve around the network-like interactions of lymphocytes, macrophages, granulocytes and other cells, immunologists now generally hold the opinion that soluble proteins (e.g., the so-called "lymphokines" or "monokines") play a critical role in controlling these cellular interactions. Thus, there is considerable interest in the isolation, characterization, and mechanisms of action of cell modulatory factors, an understanding of which should yield significant breakthroughs in the diagnosis and therapy of numerous disease states.
Lymphokines apparently mediate cellular activities in a variety of ways. They have been shown to support the proliferation, growth and differentiation of the pluripotential hematopoietic stem cells into the vast number of progenitors composing the diverse cellular lineages responsible for the immune response. These lineages often respond in a different manner when lymphokines are used in conjunction with other agents.
Cell lineages that are especially important to the immune response include two classes of lymphocytes: B-cells, which can produce and secrete immunoglobulins (proteins with the capability of recognizing and binding to foreign matter to effect its removal), and T-cells of various subsets that secrete lymphokines and induce or suppress the B-cells and some of the other cells (including other T-cells) making up the immune network.
Another important cell lineage is the mast cell (which has not been positively identified in all mammalian species)--a granule-containing connective tissue cell located proximal to capillaries throughout the body, with especially high concentrations in the lungs, skin, and gastrointestinal and genitourinary tracts. Mast cells play a central role in allergy-related disorders, particularly anaphylaxis as follows: when selected antigens crosslink one class of immunoglobulins bound to receptors on the mast cell surface, the mast cell degranulates and releases the mediators (e.g., histamine, serotonin, heparin, prostaglandins, etc.) which cause allergic reactions, e.g., anaphylaxis.
Research to better understand (and thus potentially treat therapeutically) various immune disorders has been hampered by the general inability to maintain cells of the immune system in vitro. Immunologists have discovered that culturing these cells can be accomplished through the use of T-cell and other cell supernatants, which contain various growth factors, such as some of the lymphokines.
The detection, isolation and purification of these factors is extremely difficult, being frequently complicated by the complexity of the supernatants they are typically located in, the divergencies and cross-overs of activities of the various components in the mixtures, the sensitivity (or lack thereof) of the assays utilized to ascertain the factors' properties, the frequent similarity in the range of molecular weights and other characteristics of the factors, and the very low concentration of the factors in their natural setting.
As more lymphokines become available, primarily through molecular cloning, interest has heightened in finding clinical applications for them. Because of physiological similarities to hormones (e.g., soluble factors, growth mediators, action via cell receptors), potential uses of lymphokines have been analogized to the current uses of hormones, e.g. Dexter, Nature, Vol. 321, pg. 198 (1986). One hope is that the levels of lymphokines in a patient can be manipulated directly or indirectly to bring about a beneficial immune response, e.g. suppression in the case of inflammation, allergy, or tissue rejection, or stimulation or potentiation in the case of infection or malignant growth. Other potential clinical uses of lymphokines include maintaining and expanding in vitro populations of certain immune system cells of one person for eventual reintroduction into the same or another person for a beneficial effect. For example, investigations are currently underway to determine whether populations of lymphokine-activated killer T cells of a patient can be expanded outside his or her body then reinjected to bring about an enhanced antitumor response. Another potential clinical use of lymphokines, particularly colony stimulating factors, such as granulocyte-macrophage colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF), and factors which enhance their activities, is stimulating blood cell generation, for example, in pre-or post-chemotherapy or radiation therapy against tumors, in treatment of myeloid hypoplasias, or in treatment of neutrophil deficiency syndromes, Dexter, Nature, Vol. 321, pg. 198 (1986). Another area where such factors would be useful is in bone marrow transplant therapy, which is being used increasingly to treat aplastic anemia and certain leukemias.
There are two properties of lymphokines that have important consequences for such clinical applications: Individual lymphokines are frequently pleiotropic. And the biological effects of one lymphokine can usually be modulated by at least one other lymphokine, either by inhibition or by potentiation. For example, tumor necrosis factor, which synergizes with gamma-interferon, stimulates interleukin-1 (IL-1) production and can activate the phagocytic activity of neutrophils. IL-1, a protein produced by activated macrophages, mediates a wide range of biological activities, including stimulation of thymocyte proliferation via induction of interleukin-2 (IL-2) release, stimulation of B-lymphocyte maturation and proliferation, fibroblast growth factor activity and induction of acute-phase protein synthesis by hepatocytes. IL-1 has also been reported to stimulate prostaglandin and collagenase release from synovial cells, and to be identical to endogenous pyrogen, Krampschmidt, J. Leuk. Biol., Vol. 36, pgs. 341-355 (1984).
Interleukin-2, formerly referred to as T-cell growth factor is a lymphokine which is produced by lectin-or antigen-activated T cells. The reported biological activities of IL-2 include stimulation of the long-term in vitro growth of activated T-cell clones, enhancement of thymocyte mitogenesis, and induction of cytotoxic T-cell reactivity and plaque-forming cell responses in cultures of nude mouse spleen cells. In addition, like interferons (IFNs), IL-2 has been shown to augment natural killer cell activity, suggesting a potential use in the treatment of neoplastic diseases, Henney et al., Nature, Vol, 291, pgs. 335-338 (1981). Some success has been reported in such therapy, e.g. Lotze and Rosenberg, "Treatment of Tumor Patients with Purified Human Interleukin-2," pgs,. 711-719, in Sorg et al., Eds. Cellular and Molecular Biology of Lymphokines (Academic Press, Inc., New York, 1985); and Rosenberg and Lotze, "Cancer Immunotherapy Using Interleukin-2 and Interleukin-2 Activated Lymphocytes, "Ann. Rev. Immunol., Vol. 4, pgs. 681-709 (1986). However, IL-2 toxicity has limited the dosages which can be delivered to cancer patients for taking advantage of these properties, Lotze and Rosenberg, pgs. 711-719; and Welte et al., pgs. 755-759, in Sorg et al. Eds. (cited above).
Metcalf, D., The Hematopoietic Colony Stimulating Factors, (Elsevier, Amsterdam, 1984), provides an overview of research concerning lymphokines and various growth factors involved in the mammalian immune response. Yung, Y.-P., et al., J. Immunol. Vol. 127 pg. 794 (1981), describe the partial purification of the protein of approximately 35 kd exhibiting mast cell growth factor (MCGF) activity and its separation from interleukin-2 (IL-2), also known as T-cell growth factor (TCGF). Nabel, G., et al., Nature, Vol. 291, pg. 332 (1981) report an MCGF exhibiting a molecular weight of about 45 kd and a pI of about 6.0. Clark-Lewis, I. and Schrader, J., J. Immunol., Vol. 127, pg. 1941 (1981), describe a protein having mast cell like growth factor activity that exhibits a molecular weight of about 29 kd in phosphate-buffered saline and about 23 kd in 6M guanadine hydrochloride, with a pI of between about 4-8 but of about 6-8 after neuraminidase treatment. Murine IL-2 and interleukins-3 (IL-3) have been partially characterized biochemically by Gillis, S., et al., J. Immunol., Vol. 124, pgs. 1954-1962 (1980), and Ihle, J., et al., J. Immunol., Vol. 129, pgs. 2431-2436 (1982), respectively, with IL-2 having an apparent molecular weight (probably as a dimer) of about 30-35 kd and IL-3 having a molecular weight of about 28 kd. Human IL-2 apparently has a molecular weight of about 15 kd and is described by Gillis, S., et al., Immu. Rev., Vol. 63, pgs. 167-209 (1982). Comparison between IL-3 and MCGF activities of T-cell supernatants have been reported by Yung Y. and Moore, M., Contemp. Top. Mol. Immunol., Vol. 10, pgs. 147-179 (1985), and Rennick, D., et al., J. Immunol., Vol. 134, pgs. 910-919 (1985).
An extensive literature exists concerning the regulation of B-cell growth and differentiation by soluble factors, e.g. for reviews see Howard and Paul, Ann. Rev. Immunol., Vol. 1, pgs. 307-333 (1983); Howard et al., Immunol. Rev., 1984, No. 78, pgs. 185-210; Kishimoto et al., Immunol. Rev., 1984, No. 78, pgs. 97-118; and Kishimoto, Ann Rev. Immunol., Vol. 3, pgs. 133-157 (1985). Some confusion has existed over the nomenclature used for labeling the various factors because of differences in source materials, difficulties in purification, and differences in the assays used to define their biological activities. Consensus in regard to nomenclature apparently has been reached in some cases, Paul, Immunology Today, Vol. 4, pg. 322 (1983); and Paul, Molecular Immunol., Vol. 21, pg. 343 (1984). B-cell growth factor (BCGF) activity is characterized by a capacity to cause DNA synthesis in B cells co-stimulated by exposure to anti-IgM, or like antigens. It is believed that interleukin-1 (IL-1) is also required for BCGF activity to be manifested, at least when the assay is conducted with low densities of B cells. Alternative assays for human BCGF have been described, e.g. Maizel et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., Vol. 80, pgs. 5047-5051 (1983) (support of long-term growth of human B cells in culture). The activity associated with the former assay has also been labelled B cell stimulatory factor-1 (BSF-1) activity and BCGF I, to distinguish it from similar and/or related activities. In particular, an activity designated BCGF II has been described. It is characterized by a capacity to cause DNA synthesis in mitogen stimulated B cells or in transformed B cell lines. Mitogens associated with BCGF II activity include dextran sulfate, lipopolysaccharide, and Staphylococcus extracts. BCGF I registers no response in these assays. In humans it is believed that BCGF II is a molecule having a molecular weight of about 50 kilodaltons (kD), and that it acts synergistically with BCGF I (i.e. BSF-1) in promoting B cell proliferation in an immune response, Yoshizaka et al., J. Immunol., Vol. 130, pgs. 1241-1246 (1983). Howard et al., J. Exp. Med., Vol. 155, pgs. 914-923 ( 1982) were the first to show the existence of a murine BCGF (later to be called variously BCGF I, BSF-1, or IgG.sub.1 induction factor) distinct from interleukin-2. Similar observations were reported almost simultaneously for a human system by Yoshizaki et al., J. Immunol., Vol. 128, pgs. 1296-1301 (1982); and later by Okada et al., J. Exp. Med., Vol. 157, pgs. 583-590 (1983).
Biochemical and biological characterization of molecules exhibiting BCGF, or BSF-1, activity has progressed steadily since these initial discoveries. Maizel et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., Vol. 79, pgs. 5998-6002 (1982) , have reported a trypsin-sensitive human BCGF having a molecular weight of 12-13 kD and an isoelectric point (pI) of about 6.3-6.6 . Farrar et al., J. Immunol., vol. 131, pgs. 1838-1842 (1983) reported partial purification of a heterogeneous murine BCGF having molecular weights of 11 and 15 kD by SDS-PAGE and pIs of 6.4-8.7. Ohara and Paul, in Nature, Vol. 315, pgs. 333-336 (1985) describe a monoclonal antibody specific for murine BSF-1, and molecular weights for BSF-1 of 14 kD and 19-20 kD with pI of 6.7 Butler et al., J. Immunol., Vol. 133, pgs. 251-255 (1984), report a human BCGF having a molecular weight of 18-20 kD and a pI of 6.3-6.6. Rubin et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., vol 82, pgs. 2935-2939 (1985) report that pre-incubation of resting B cells with BSF-1 prior to exposure to anti-IgM antibodies increses cell volume, and later speeds entry to S phase upon exposure to anti-IgM antibodies. Vitetta et al, J. Exp. Med., Vol. 162, pgs. 1726-1731 (1985), describe partial purification of murine BSF-1 by reverse phase HPLC of serum free supernatants of EL-4 cells. SDS-PAGE indicated a protein of about 20-22kD. Ohara et al., J. Immunol., Vol. 135, pgs. 2518-2523 (1985) also report partial purification of murine BSF-1 by a similar procedure, and report the factor to be a protein of about 18-21.7 kD. Sideras et al., in Eur. J. Immunol., Vol. 15, pgs. 586-593, and 593-598 (1985), report partial purification of a murine IgG.sub.1 -inducing factor, that is a BSF-1, and report the factor to be a protein of about 20 kD having pIs of 7.2-7.4 and 6.2-6.4, and Smith and Rennick, In Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., Vol. 83, pgs. 1857-1861 (1986), report the separation of a factor from IL-2 and IL-3 which exhibits T cell growth factor activity and mast cell growth factor activity. Later, Noma et al., Nature, Vol. 319, pgs. 640-646 (1986), cloned and sequenced a nucleic acid coding for the Sideras et al. factor, and Lee et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., Vol. 83, pgs. 2061-2065 (1986) cloned and sequenced a nucleic acid coding for the Smith and Rennick factor. More recently, Gabstein et al., J. Exp. Med., vol. 163, pgs. 1405-1414 (1986), report purifying and sequencing murine BSF-1.
Milanese, et al, in Science, Vol. 231, pgs. 1118-1122 (1986), report a lymphokine unrelated to BSF-1 which they provisionally designate IL-4A. Their IL-4A is a 10-12 kD protein secreted from helper T cells after cross linking of T3-Ti receptors. It stimulates resting lymphocytes via interaction with T11 receptors and subsequent induction of interleukin-2 (IL-2) receptors.
Sanderson et al., in Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., Vol. 83, pgs. 437-440 (1986), proposed that the name interleukin 4 be given to eosinophil differentiation factor based on evidence that it is apparently the same as B cell growth factor II.
From the foregoing it is evident that the discovery and development of new lymphokines could contribute to the development of therapies for a wide range of degenerative conditions which directly or indirectly involve the immune system and/or hematopoietic cells. In particular, the discovery and development of lymphokines which enhance or potentiate the beneficial activities of known lymphokines would be highly advantageous. For example, the dose-limiting toxicity of IL-2 in tumor therapy could be reduced by the availability of a lymphokine or cofactor with potentiating effects; or, the efficacy of bone marrow transplants could be increased by the availability of factors which potentiate the activities of the colony stimulating factors.